Liff
'''Linda "Liff" '''is another customer created by KCP 2016 Flipdeck Info * Hometown: Frostfield * Loves: Maple Syrup * Hates: Sticky Hands * Occupation: Owner of Linda's Pancake House Linda grew up in Frostfield and has been tasting Maple Syrup since she was 3. Once she tasted a lot of syrup since that past 20 years, she got a job and worked at Linda's Pancake House she built. And has been serving great Pancakes since 2009. Appearance Linda wears a red bow, brown shirt, blue pants and black shoes Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 Green Peppers * 4 Pepperoni * 2 Onions * Baked for 1/2 meter * Cut into 8 slices Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Lettuce * Tomato * American Cheese * Medium Patty * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard Shell * Chicken * Brown Rice * White Rice * Nacho Cheese Papa's Freezeria, HD, and To Go! * Small Cup * Cookie Dough * Strawberry Syrup * Blend Chunky * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * Cookie Papa's Pancakeria * Blueberry Pancake * Maple Syrup * Chocolate Chip Pancake * Maple Syrup * Pecan Pancake * Maple Syrup * Bacon Pancake * Maple Syrup Drink: * Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! * Bottom Bun * Bacon * Lettuce * Tomato * Well Done Patty * Awesome Sauce * Fried Onion Ring * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Boneless Wings * 4 Celery * Ranch Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Pretzel Bun * Chili * Cheese * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Bacon Drink: * Small Lemon Mist * Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Carrot Cake Cupcake 1: * Red Frosting * Vanilla Drizzle * Cherry Cupcake 2: * Butterscotch Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) * Preztel Bat (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Pastaria * Regular Spaghetti * Creamy Alfredo Sauce * Black Pepper * 4 Grilled Chicken * Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Neptune's Feast) * Regular Spaghetti * Creamy Alfredo Sauce * Creole Rub * 4 Anchovies * Poppyseed Roll Papa's Donuteria Donut 1: * Regular Waffle Cutter (Ring in other holidays) * Maple Icing (Clear Glaze in other holidays) * Butterscotch Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) Donut 2: * Blueberry Ring * Maple Icing (Vanilla Icing in other holidays) * Mocha Cream (Strawberry Filling in other holidays) * Bacon Bites (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) Donut 3: * Red Velvet Ring * Clear Glaze * Sprinkles * Honey Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Wild Onion Shrimp * 4 Smoky Bacon Boneless Wings * Ranch Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 8 Green Peppers * 8 Red Peppers * 6 Banana Peppers * 4 Tomatoes * Baked Light * Cut Into party cut. Papa's Cheeseria * White Bread with American Cheese * Bacon * Fried Egg * Deep Fried Pickles * Corned Beef * Ranch Fries: * Crinkle Cut Fries * Baco-Bites Holiday (Maple Mornings) * Cinnamon Toast Bread with Maple Jack Cheese * Maple Mini-Sausages * Maple Syrup * Bacon * Fried Egg * Maple Syrup Fries: * Crinkle Cut Fries * Bacon Bites Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Liner D * Cinnamon Roll Cake (Strawberry Cake in Other Holidays) Cupcake 1 and 2: * White Frosting * Maple Syrup Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) * Bacon (Cherry in Other Holidays) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner D * Confetti Cake (Strawberry Cake in other holidays) Cupcake 1 and 2: * Black Frosting * Flavor X Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) * Cherry Papa's Bakeria * Creameo Crust * Starfruit Filling (Peanut Butter Fluff in other holidays) * No Crust * 12 Planet Cookies (Cherries in other holidays) Papa's Taco Mia HD * Azul Ranch Shell * Chicken * Brown Rice * White Rice * Nacho Cheese Chips: * Blue Corn Chips * Nacho Cheese Holiday (Maple Mornings) * Waffle Shell * Scrambled Eggs * Maple Syrup * Bacon * White Rice * Maple Syrup Chips * Blue Corn Chips * Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria * Not Flipped * Brown Rice * Kiiroi Soy Paper (Nori in other holidays) Fillings: * Bacon (Lobster in other holidays) * Hashbrown Patties (Nothing in other holidays) Toppings: * Bacon (Avocado in other holidays) * Maple Syrup (Duck Sauce in other holidays) * Cinnamon Sugar (Nothing in other holidays) Tea: * English Breakfast Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Trivia * In Pancakeria, she is the only customer who orders 4 pancakes with all the mixables. (Blueberry, Chocolate Chip, Pecan, and Bacon) * When she comes into Pastaria the first time, she only orders Spaghetti with Creamy Alfreado Sauce. When Grilled Chicken is unlocked, she will order this. And once black pepper is unlocked, she will also order this. * She doesn't change her orders in the Burgeria and Freezeria Apps. * In Hot Doggeria, when she also comes into the first time, she only orders a Hot Dog with Chili and Cheese. If Papa's Ballpark Mustard is unlocked, she will order this. She also will order Bacon whenever it's unlocked. After Pretzel Bun is unlocked, she will order a Hot Dog in a Pretzel Bun. * She, Dan, and Ethan are the only 3 customers who order all the holiday ingredients in Cheeseria. ** She also orders all the holiday toppings in Sushiria and Donuteria, but not in Cupcakeria, Pastaria, or Bakeria. *** This also makes her the only customer who orders all the holiday ingredients in 3 different gamerias. * In Wingeria HD, nobody orders Wild Onion or Honey Mustard Shrimp. This is an exception because she orders Wild Onion Shrimp. * In all gamerias that have Maple Syrup, she orders them. * She and Ethan are the only customers not to order BlazeBerry Sauce in Taco Mia HD